


because i like you

by candybeat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybeat/pseuds/candybeat
Summary: It's spring break and they are coming home. Donghyuck is just the tiniest bit worried about what Jaemin's mom has to say about their relationship.





	because i like you

“I’m worried,” Donghyuck whines into his pillow, body rolling away to face the wall. 

Jaemin laughs. He was in the middle of buttoning his shirt, but he moves to sit on their bed instead, wrapping an arm around his waist and dragging him away from the wall, “Why? There’s no need to worry.” 

“Yes, there is.” Donghyuck argues, “What if your mom doesn’t like me?” 

“Hyuck, you’ve met my mom before, and she adores you. She’s known you since we were in middle school,” Jaemin argues back, trying to roll Donghyuck’s body so that he can see his face. 

When he manages to turn him around, he’s met with Donghyuck’s glare and he coos, “Why are you so worried, babe?”

“Because!” Donghyuck huffs, but when Jaemin pouts at him, Donghyuck deflates and avoids his eyes, “It’s my first time meeting them as your boyfriend, what if they don’t want me to date you?” 

It’s one of the things keeping him up at night, ever since he’d realized that spring break was approaching and they were going to visit home. Donghyuck is probably the last person Jaemin’s mother expected him to date. He can be untidy, loud and a distraction to her son’s plans for med school. 

This thing he has with Jaemin is new, like a small pink bud of a flower, trying to bloom after the cold winter. Donghyuck wants to cradle it in his hands and sprinkle it with warm sun and watch it grow. 

Jaemin presses a soft kiss against his mouth that has him whining when he pulls away too soon. Jaemin’s eyes are crescents and his smile is wide as he cradles Donghyuck’s face in his hands, “I cannot emphasize how much I really really really like that you want my mom to like you.” 

“Jaem, I’m serious,” Donghyuck pouts, pushing Jaemin away and then because he can’t help it, helps him finish buttoning up his shirt. 

“Look, your feelings are valid,” Jaemin starts, “but I already know she’ll like you, for multiple reasons.” 

Donghyuck perks up and then tries to tamp down the smile on his face, hiding it by going over to his closet and finally starting to change his clothes, “Stop trying to comfort me by listing out all my great attributes.” 

Jaemin rolls his eyes, “this is why Renjun doesn’t approve of us dating. He said your ego will only get big.”

“That’s why I keep him!” Donghyuck laughs, turning to Jaemin as he tucks his shirt in his pants, “He keeps me humble.”

Jaemin gives him a once over, eyes slowly roaming down his body. What is it about Na Jaemin’s gaze that makes him feel exposed? “We’re going home, not church. I have never seen you tuck your shirt in pants, like ever.” 

Donghyuck crosses his arms, “I thought you were trying to gas me up, not criticize my fashion choices.” 

Jaemin wiggles his brows and pats his lap, “Come here, then.” 

For all his bravado and brass, Donghyuck comes to him easily and Jaemin wraps his arms around his waist. Lately, this has been becoming his favorite place. In a small voice, Donghyuck asks, “she’ll like me?” 

“Mhmm,” Jaemin hums, pressing a kiss to Donghyuck’s neck, “She’ll be so delighted she’ll monopolize you and we won’t even get to hang out during break.” 

“Not true,” Donghyuck murmurs. 

“So true, she’s always found you so cute,” Jaemin recounts, “when she found out we were going to the same university, she was so relieved.” 

“She was?”

Jaemin nods, so cutely that it brings a smile to Donghyuck’s face, “She said, Jaemin-ah, if you follow Donghyuck-ie, I know you’ll be laughing until you graduate.” 

Donghyuck laughs, “I am pretty funny.” 

“I agree!” Jaemin says back enthusiastically, his finger booping Donghyuck’s nose for emphasis. “Also, she’ll see how much you like me and she won’t be able to say anything.” 

“How much I like you?” Donghyuck repeats, “How much is that?” 

“Almost as much as I like you,” Jaemin finishes smoothly, that has Donghyuck hitting him on the shoulder, “ow!”

“Ok, ok, we’re gonna be late if I let you flirt with me,” Donghyuck sighs, standing up from Jaemin’s lap and pulling him up too. He swallows his anxiousness and when he grabs his suitcase, he hopes for the best.

Later, right before Jaemin opens the door to his home, he pecks Donghyuck’s cheek, squeezing their intertwined fingers, “I forgot to say something earlier.” 

Donghyuck rubs his reddening cheek, “What is it?” 

“She’ll absolutely like you, because I like you,” Jaemin kisses him again, and then opens the door.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! wanted to write something cute to break off the angsty fic i'm writing for 00ff and the world could always use more nahyuck! this was also supposed to be a contribution to the 00ff october challenge for day1, but i have missed that deadline by a couple days so this is just going to stand alone! i hope you all liked it!


End file.
